Homeward Bound
by dedanaan
Summary: The harrowing trials the KC faced in MotB are finally over and she decides it is high time to seek out her surviving companions. She journeys with Gann, Safiya and Ammon across the breadth of Faerun in order to return home.
1. prologue

"I need to find my surviving friends from the Sword Coast and let them know I am still numbered among the living." Jaedrilomara looked to her friends. Three nodded in assent and one bowed their head.

"I'm sorry, Jaed, but there are many things for me to do now. You've inspired people by what you have achieved here. I have to continue with the crusade, the Wall of the Faithless must be torn down, even if it is only one soul at a time."

"I understand, Kaelyn, and I wish you much luck with it," Jaedrilomara smiled at her companion and swept the half-celestial woman into a hug. "I will miss your determination, friend."

"And I shall miss your strength and sense of humour; although, how you kept it intact with all we've been through, I'll never know."

"Ah, but it's because of my sense of humour that I pulled through. A sense of humour is very important, you know. It helps you keep things in perspective. Remember that if you find things too serious around you in your coming crusade."

"I will."

Jaedrilomara watched as her friend strode off to join Zoab and her siblings and then turned to her remaining companions. "So, will the rest of you be joining me? I want to stop off in Mulsantir and say goodbye to Okku before beginning the long journey home."

"I go where you go, my love," Gann picked up her hand in his own and raised it to his mouth so he could place a kiss on it. The move earned him that private smile of promise he had come to cherish from her and he smiled warmly in response.

"I have no stomach for the Academy at this time, Jaed, so I would be glad to join you on your travels," Safiya said. Kaji nodded vigorously in agreement as he hovered beside her head. "I've always wanted to travel west. I doubt I'll wear my Red Wizard robes, though. I understand we're not a popular bunch in other lands."

"That's the understatement of the day, Shaper," the warlock's gravelly voice was filled with amusement.

"And you, Ammon?"

"I think I'll be joining you somewhat sporadically, my dear. I still have a lot of unfinished business to take care of." He unclipped a small, luminous flask from his battle robes and handed it to her. "Keep this on your person at all times and I'll be able to find you, wherever you are. Once my business is taken care of, I'll join you again on a full time basis."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Jerro," the Knight Captain admonished.

"My dear girl, you defied the gods, ended the existence of an old death god and did battle in the City of Judgement to free your soul and the soul of The Betrayer, Akachi from the Wall of the Faithless. Telling me to not do anything you wouldn't leaves the door wide open for all kinds of mischief, don't you think?"

"Well, if you can't be good, at least be careful," Jaedrilomara responded with a smirk, "and watch your back, Ammon. Remember what Kelemvor said about the gods of order being upset with us."

"They'll just have to get in line behind everyone else." The warlock grinned at his friend. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment in The Gray Waste." A moment later, he stepped through a portal and disappeared.

"And that would be our cue to be on our way," Gann said, shaking an imaginary chill from his shoulders. "I, for one, will be happy to see the back of this place."

"You and me both, Gannayev," Jaedrilomara agreed. "Let's get out of here."


	2. Telflamm

It had been a long trip down the Golden Way to Telflamm. The trio had signed up for guard detail on a caravan travelling from Mulsantir to the port city on the Sea of Fallen Stars. The journey had taken almost three weeks and had been mostly uneventful. Only two bandit raiding parties had to be dispatched during the trip; the last group springing their ambush not far from Phsant. Jaedrilomara, Gann and Safiya had made short work of the thieves, much to the amazement of the Caravan Master. He hadn't shut up singing their praises the rest of the way and Jaed had wanted to strangle the man for the last 100 miles of the journey. She was sure Gann and Safiya were not far behind her in their sentiment and was glad when they had parted company with the caravan in the Merchant's Fortress.

They had decided to lodge in Shou Town, a settlement of immigrants from Kara-Tur, nestled just outside the southern walls of Telflamm. The White Lotus Inn had the best reputation in the area, not to mention an amazing hot spring and discreet service. It would take a number of days to arrange passage on a ship going in the direction they needed, so it was nice to wait in the lap of luxury afforded by their coin. They had not heard from Ammon since he'd ported out of the City of Judgement. Jaed hoped he wasn't in any trouble and wondered if he would catch up with them here.

"Tell me about your God, Jaed," Gann's voice carried over the wooden fence dividing the men's section from the women's section of the hot springs. Jaedrilomara, who had been submersed up to her nose in the healing waters, straightened up and leaned back against the rock next to where Safiya sat, bracing her head on the stone and letting her body float free in the bubbling onsen.

"What would you like to know, Gann?" Jaedrilomara replied as she watched the steam rise off the water and dissipate into the night sky above.

"Everything you can tell me, I suppose. We've never once spoken of it, even after everything we've gone through…" he answered, trailing off as if uncertain of what to say next. He was more willing to listen to other points of view now, even though his own stance and beliefs had not changed.

"Considering your own views on the gods, I thought it better not to speak of it at all. Though I know the dogma and tenets of the different faiths, I've never really been one for making a big deal out of religion. There are enough problems in Faerun without bringing religion into things. And we won't even talk about all the wars fought in the name of the gods."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the question, my love. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gann's words were measured, careful.

"It doesn't bother me.

"Daeghun, my foster-father, is a follower of Solonor Thelandira, a god from the Elven pantheon. His wife, Shayla, was a cleric of Solonor. She died the same night as my mother when I was an infant. I've told you before of what happened that night and how the King of Shadows sacked West Harbour.

"Daeghun had made a promise to my mother that he and Shayla would take care of me if anything happened to her. With Shayla gone, it fell to him to raise me." She snickered a bit as she recalled her early years. "He wasn't very well equipped for the job, so he just added me to his routine and went about his life as usual. I spent half my childhood wandering the wilds with Daeghun, trailing behind his tall shadow, determined to keep up with him. Looking back, I can tell you it was quite dangerous. The Mere of Dead Men and surrounding lands are really no place to raise a child.

"I learned how to hunt and shoot at his knee. I learned to respect nature and balance as he taught me to track and trap. What Daeghun did and how he lived made sense to me. It worked for our lifestyle You know, there's a harmony and simplicity to it which is very appealing when you stop and think about it. Somewhere along the way I adopted Solonor as my own deity and it has been so ever since."

"Tell me of this Solonor, so I may understand you better, my love," Gann's voice was so soft it barely carried over the divide.

"I, too, am curious," Safiya added. "I know of him from books I have read, but I am interested to hear your perception."

He's the God of the Hunt to the Elven people. He's a restless god. He rarely stays put, which just about sums up my childhood. I think I lived a whole three years in West Harbour during the first fifteen years of my life. But it was still my home base, the place I put down roots. It was also the place Daeghun put down roots.

"I'm not sure if it's been resettled since I've been gone, but the West Harbour I knew was a place of superstition and ritual. It was a hard and unforgiving place. The people who lived there were born tough and were mocked for it all along the Sword Coast like they were stupid for living there in the first place. Although, there were a number of stupid people who lived there… take the Mossfield boys for example.

"Anyway, I digress…" she shook her head and laughed, "you have absolutely no idea who I'm talking about.

"The gods were a big part of life in the Harbour, not unlike most places along the Sword Coast. Most of the folks there worshipped human gods, such as Chauntea and Lathander, so Daeghun and I were different in that respect, too." Jaed shifted in the water and sank back down so she was sitting on the stone ledge once more. She looked up at the darkness, noting the full moon had finally freed itself from the cloud cover scudding across the sky. "You know," she began, "if you're interested, after we are done here, I can introduce you to a little ritual my father and I used to perform on the nights of the full moon. I haven't done it in a few years, but it doesn't involve going into a temple or anything of that nature so you needn't worry on that account."

"You have piqued my curiosity, my love," Gann answered

"And mine," Safiya added.

"Well then. When we're done here, we'll be taking a little trek outside Shou Town," Jaed told them both before ducking her head completely under water.

* * *

After another half hour of soaking in the inviting waters of the hot springs, the companions finally roused themselves and returned to their rooms to dress. When she was done, Safiya knocked on the door to the adjoining room Jaedrilomara shared with Gann.

"Is it okay for me to come in? Are you decent?" she called through the wood.

"Why do you always assume we're not decent?" Jaed called back, laughter bubbling in her answer.

"Because about fifty percent of the time you're not?"

"Only fifty?" Gann piped up. "Damn… I must be slipping."

"No, only incredibly full of yourself, as usual, Gannayev-of-Dreams," Safiya retorted. "Now am I allowed to come in or am I meeting you on a random hill somewhere outside of town?" She leaned on the door and fell into the room when said door was yanked open by Jaed.

"I didn't know melodrama was a skill the Red Wizards possessed."

"We're a multi-talented bunch."

"I get that." Jaedrilomara motioned Safiya into the room. "Now, there's a step to the ritual which would be better taken care of here. The light is better and both of you are unfamiliar with the order of things."

"What do we need to do, my love?" Gann sank, cross-legged, onto the floor next to Jaed and Safiya followed suit. They watched as three arrows were pulled from Jaed's quiver and set in her lap. They bowed their heads when she did, in respect for her faith.

"We do not have any trophies to offer at this time. We dedicate these arrows to you, Solinor, and ask that you bless them." Jaed handed Gann and Safiya one of the arrows, keeping one for herself. "Do you know the glyph that represents Solinor?"

"No, I don't," Gann replied.

"I'll show you. Then you have to carve your own glyph into the shaft of the arrow I gave you. When we're done, we can head to the outskirts of town."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jaedrilomara asked her companions. They had travelled about a half hour out of town before Jaed had been happy with their location. It was remote and there was no-one around.

"As ready as I'll ever be for this kind of sport," Gann answered.

"I hope so," Safiya replied. "Can't I use my crossbow?"

"No."

"Fine then. Lend me your bow when you are done, Gann. I don't think I have the strength to pull that monster of a bow that Jaed uses."

Gann and Safiya watched as Jaedrilomara nocked the arrow she had carved and pointed her bow into the sky in the direction of the dawning horizon.

"Follow my lead."

"How?"

"We're paying homage. Give thanks for all the bounty and balance you've experienced since the last full moon."

"I'm sorry." Gann almost looked penitent as he nocked his own arrow and pointed his bow in the same direction as Jaedrilomara.

"Don't worry about it," Jaed reassured him. "Solinor, we send these arrows to pierce the firmament. Let your light shine down on us and bless us. Thank you for the bounty of the hunt we have experienced. We have walked in harmony with nature as you have taught us, and ask that you guide us until the next full moon." She loosed the arrow she had dedicated towards the horizon and Gann followed suit. The spirit shaman had just handed his bow to Safiya when a startled yelp of pain and surprise rang out from the direction they had fired their arrows.

"Oh, hells, no," Jaed spat as she took off at a run in the direction they had fired their arrows to Solinor. When Gann and Safiya caught up with her, they found her laughing helplessly as she knelt over a glaring Ammon Jerro, who was lying on the ground holding his arm which had been pierced by one of their arrows.

"Oh, Ammon, your timing leaves a lot to be desired. You just had to port in to the path of Gann's arrow, didn't you?" Jaed was gentle with the warlock as she snapped the shaft of the arrow off and pushed it out of the wound. She continued to talk to him as she tended his arm and healed him. "If you had ported two hours ago, you'd have ended up in a very lovely hot spring with naked women, but no, you have to go and port in to harm's way."

"Jaed, I expect no other sort of a welcome with you," Ammon replied with a laugh, seeing the humour in the situation. "You're detrimental to my health, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Although, the hot spring with naked women would have been a bonus. So tell me, my girl, what have the three of you been up to while I've been gone?"


	3. Gainfully employed?

Jaed could feel Gann's discomfort through the link they shared. He didn't like the way some of the people in the Merchant's Fortress were staring at him and it was setting him on edge. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, leaning over to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Ignore them, Gannayev," she whispered. "You'd think they would have already seen everything there is to see, living in a place like this. They're probably just stunned by your otherworldly beauty." She appealed to his ego and felt him relax. She smiled up at him as he leaned down towards her.

"Silver-tongued woman. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better," he whispered back as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He stood up straight and squeezed her hand back, his step confident once more.

"Are they always like this?" Ammon asked Safiya as they trailed through the marketplace behind Jaed and Gann. "I've never seen the Knight Captain like this before." Ammon's brow furrowed as he watched the couple. He was a little disconcerted by how girlish and carefree Jaedrilomara seemed at the moment, even though she was bristling with her usual armaments. It was jarring, to say the least.

"Quite often. They have a very interesting symbiosis. I'm linked to Jaed as well, but not to the extent Gann is. They temper each other. You get used to it and I like him much better like this than the way he was when we first met. Don't worry about it. Her senses have not been dulled by their relationship. They are both stronger for it, I'm glad to say. And the funniest thing about it is they've absolutely no idea how they appear to everyone else. The people staring aren't just staring at him. They're staring at _them_. I mean, look at them, they're so striking together." Safiya thrust an arm out in front of herself for emphasis.

Ammon studied the couple walking a few feet in front of him and had to agree with the Red Wizard's assessment. The Knight Captain and her fair-faced, violet-skinned consort were very compelling to the eye.

"I think it's safe to say we're drawing their attention as well, what with the fact we're both bald and charmingly tattooed and you are in your Red Wizard robes once again."

"Ah, but we're not the main attraction. They're used to seeing Red Wizards here and I'm only wearing these robes because I'm going to be visiting the Thayan Enclave. I wouldn't be wearing the robes if I didn't need to find out what has been happening at the Academy since I've been gone. I have to know which way the wind is blowing, politically speaking, and make sure I leave some doors open for the future. Who knows what new coups have been attempted since we left to storm the city of Judgement. For all I know, young Artesh and an army of golems could be in charge; perish the thought.

"I also need to stock up on some spell components and the like. You can come with me if you need anything of like nature. The Enclave is the best place to pick that sort of stuff up. Jaed and Gann are going to be taking care of securing our berth on a ship across the Sea of Fallen Stars, so we're free to do what we like."

"Lady Jaedrilomara! Oh, Lady Jaedrilomara!" an unctuous voice called out through the crowds.

"Oh, no, it's that fatuous, kow-towing caravan master, Junan," Safiya groaned as she spotted the wiry man weaving through the crowd in their direction. "I'm out of here. Are you coming, Jerro?"

"Judging by your reaction, I have a feeling I don't want to meet this fellow and have him fawn all over me, so I think I will," the warlock agreed with a brisk nod towards the wizard.

"Bye Jaed, bye Gann. Good luck with securing a ship for us. We'll see you later back at the inn." Safiya and Ammon took off at a brisk trot in the direction of the bridge to Shemszarr Square.

"Traitors, I'll remember this," the Knight Captain hissed at their retreating backs before turning in the direction of the caravan master with a smile plastered on her face. "Master Junan, it's a pleasure to see you again. What can we do for you?"

"Well, Lady Jaedrilomara," Junan began, a little disconcerted by the way the spirit shaman was watching him, "I was telling my employer of your group's wonderful work in guarding his caravan and he is interested in meeting you. He mentioned he might have a business proposal for you."

"Master Junan, I thought you understood that we were making our way here in order to seek passage across the Sea of Fallen Stars to Westgate. We have no intention of staying in Telflamm."

"His Lordship is aware of this," the caravan master simpered. "Will you please come with me to meet him? I'm sure if you hear him out, you will agree to his proposal."

Can you excuse us for just a moment?" Jaed asked the man. He nodded and she pulled her partner off a little ways away to speak to him. "What say you, Gannayev?" She leaned in close to him and pitched her voice so it would carry only to his ears. "It couldn't hurt to listen, could it?"

"It very well could, Jaedrilomara." The mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as he looked down at her, belied his serious tone. "But it's never stopped us before so let's listen to what he has to say anyway."

"We will meet with your employer. Lead the way, Master Junan."

"Why certainly." The caravan master had fairly puffed up at their words. "Please, if you would just follow me, it's right this way."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Safiya asked as Jaed and Gann dragged themselves into the dining room at the White Lotus Inn and plunked down on the empty cushions around the low table where Safiya and Ammon were sitting. "We were starting to worry." 

Jaed didn't answer. She looked into Gann's eyes for a moment before nodding and motioning to a server. "Sake, and lots of it," she told the girl when she approached the table. When the server had left she turned to her friends and sighed.

"We've been to hell and back," Gann joked, half-heartedly. "Actually, we've been subjected to a formal dinner at court… same difference if you ask me."

Jaed snorted at his comment. "We've secured passage to Westgate, but there's a price…" she trailed off and sighed deeply again. "Damn the court intrigues of this town."

"What happened?" Ammon was the one to ask this question.

"Our passage has been paid in full. We'll be travelling on a War Caravel owned by the Balindre family."

"How in the hells did we get involved with the ruling family of Telflamm?" Safiya hissed.

"Since they own shares in the 'very valuable' caravan we guarded on the trip from Mulsantir to here and Master Junan opened his big, fat mouth," Gann clarified.

"And they decided--based solely on what Master Junan told them, by the way--that we were the best candidates for the job they need doing." Jaed rubbed her temples, trying to wish away the migraine that was building there. A moment later, the server was at her elbow with a bottle of sake. "Thank you very, very much," she told the girl as she held out her cup to be filled. When the server had left again she continued to speak to her friends.

"One of the Balindre family's favourite agents was kidnapped while on an assignment to the Pirate Isles. He's apparently very important and they want him back."

"Please tell me you're joking," Safiya muttered.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Safiya-of-Thay?" Gann asked, not liking how the Red Wizard had paled as she spoke.

"Oh, not much really, Gannayev-of-Dreams… just a rumour we heard today when we were in the enclave about an all out war brewing between the Shadow Masters of Telflamm and the current rulers of Immurk's Hold."

"Oh, that's just bloody brilliant, isn't it," Jaed muttered.

"Cosim is being held for ransom and we've signed up as the 'muscle' for the couriers who are in charge of the exchange," Gann continued. "The kidnappers want a very specific item delivered in return for Cosim's safety. A cleric of Mask is the courier and handler of the item, and we're his personal guards for the duration of the assignment."

Jaed looked up at Safiya then. "And how does this war work anyway? The Shadow Masters have no official navy and the corsairs rarely make landfall anywhere but the Pirate Isles."

"The corsairs from Immurk's Hold have been specifically targeting ships carrying cargo owned by the Shadow Masters and certain members of the Merchant's Council. We're not sure what the Shadow Masters have been doing in retaliation, but you can bet that agent of the Balindre family who got kidnapped is also an agent of the Shadow Masters, since the merchants and the Shadow Masters work hand in hand in this city."

"Sweet Solinor, I must be a magnet for trouble," Jaed groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. "Gannayev, is the sigil for trouble tattooed on my forehead?" She swept the fringe of hair off her face and turned in the direction of her hagspawn lover. He studied her mournful countenance for a moment.

"No. Would you like it to be? I'm sure Safiya and Ammon would be happy to help you out. They've both had plenty of experience." He couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on her face and Safiya joined in at the thought of Jaed being bald and tattooed like herself.

"Would it help if I say I'm sorry now instead of when we're hip deep in danger and intrigue?"

It was Ammon's turn to laugh. "There's never a dull moment with you, is there, Jaed?"


	4. Suspended in Gaffa

"Jaed, where are you?" The spirit shaman had no idea where he was and it was disorienting. They usually entered the dreamscape hand in hand.

"I'm here, Gann, come around the wall and you'll find me." The dream walker turned the corner and found his lover standing on the edge of a large and intricate summoning circle. She was wearing blue livery with the same symbol emblazoned across the chest that was embroidered inside the neck of the cloak she always wore.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Crossroads Keep, Gannayev." She gave him the most brilliant smile and swept her arms around the room like a ringmaster would. "This is the lower level of my holding in Neverwinter."

He wandered over, leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I've only seen the outside, when we were battling the Faceless One to save your companions."

"Well, this is where Ammon could be found if he wasn't in my company. Also, my good friend, Kistrel, liked to call this place home." Jaed turned and motioned to the shadowed corner behind her. Gann jumped back as the giant spider stepped into the light and nuzzled Jaed with her large, hairy and disconcerting head as if she was a tiny kitten.

"Ah, sweetie, I hope you are fine and they haven't evicted you." The Knight Captain rubbed the coarse, bristled patch above Kistrel's multifaceted eyes. "It would be exceedingly cruel of them." Gann watched, astonished, as the spider purred into Jaedrilomara's hand and trilled an answer he didn't really understand.

"Ah, that's good. Kana isn't a bad sort, just a little rigid. Be good for her. I'm coming home, I just don't know how long it's going to take. Talk to my father if you can. He'll understand what you're trying to tell them all and won't dismiss you. Tell him I'm coming from Rashemen and it will probably take a while. And tell him I'm coming with friends. Special friends." She grinned in Gann's direction as she spoke and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"What made you think to come here?" he asked as the massive spider settled down next to the Jaed at the edge of the summoning circle.

"When Ammon told me what he knew of my friends and their fate, it got me thinking. I've been trying to find their threads here in the dreamlands, but so far, Kistrel's is the only one I've been able to grasp. I suppose it has something to do with how far away I am from them. When I saw the summoning circle, it gave me an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work." She knelt down and traced the glyphs that chased around the circle directly in front of her with an index finger.

"And what idea is that?"

"I know the true name of a certain, slippery pit fiend who likes to make deals. He's a 'friend' of our Warlock. I don't know if I'll be able to summon him into the dreamlands, but I'm willing to give it a go."

"What will that accomplish?" Infernal bargains played no part in the spirit shaman's life, so he was curious as to how these things worked.

"I have no idea. He's clever and twisty and I might just make things worse for myself by doing this, but he's been watching my tiefling friend, Neeshka, for years and if anyone knows where she is and how to get a message to her, it'll be him. I think he's her granddad or something."

"Go ahead. I'll watch your back." He smirked at her and she shook her head as she stood up again.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Ammon."

Gann snorted. "Well, get on with it, why don't you?"

"Fine, but don't blame me if it all goes horribly wrong. I haven't done this in the dreamlands before." She held a golden filigreed charm suspended over the circle and began the ritual.

* * *

"I thought you said he was a pit fiend?" Gann whispered as he studied the half-elven looking male in the centre of the circle. 

"He is," Jaed answered. "I have it on good authority. He just doesn't acknowledge it in public. You'll get used to him wearing this form. In some perverse way, he actually prefers it to his true shape. This might be a terrible thing to say, but I think that's how he goes about seducing women in our realm."

"No… really?" Gann looked as if he'd found someone he could admire.

"Don't even think about it, Gannayev. It would be detrimental to your health." The spirit shaman found himself on the receiving end of a pointy finger.

His answer was a tight hug and a deep, rich burst of laughter. "It's so much fun to get you worked up about things."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around how you've managed to do this," Mephasm told his summoner, cutting straight through the conversation the Knight Captain and the spirit shaman were having. "How did this even work?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad it did," Jaed answered. "Aren't the dreamlands just another plane of existence to you lot? You know, you might find this an odd sentiment, but I'm happy to see you again." She was positive the ghost of a genuine smile flitted across his polymorphed face.

"It is an odd sentiment. Why have you summoned me to this place?"

"I'm trying to find Neeshka. Do you still keep tabs on her?"

"I do."

"Is she well?"

"As well as can be expected after all she has been through. I suspect she is lonely, too, though she has been travelling with that dwarven friend of yours once again."

"Kelghar?"

"Yes."

"They must be fighting like cats and dogs, day in and day out."

"It is very amusing to watch them."

"I'll bet it is, there was never a dull moment when they got started into each other." Jaed's focus turned inwards and she sighed. "Gods, I miss the pair of them."

"I can tell you the feeling is mutual. They speak of you often." Mephasm's observations cheered the Knight Captain up.

"There has been some interesting chatter about what you and your friends have been doing. You are very entertaining to those of us on the fringes."

"The way you say it doesn't make me think it's a good thing."

"We are very intrigued by the stories of your deeds and how irritated the gods of order seem to be that you've upset their tidy little world. You did what most deem to be impossible. And you walked away from it with your life and your soul. The friend you left on the fugue plane has been nothing but a headache for Kelemvor and Jergal. She and her siblings have been successful in freeing a number of souls from the Wall and they are gathering quite a following."

"Good for Kaelyn. More power to her." Jaed's voice was hard and cold. "Someone has to challenge the idiocy that is the Wall of the Faithless. The more souls she frees, the more I will rejoice. I lost a friend, albeit a most messed up friend, to that wall. I, myself, was lost to that wall and I was not faithless."

"I'm sorry." And for a moment, it almost felt as if he meant it. But only for a moment.

"I would like to bargain with you," Jaed got down to business.

"And what would you like? Power? Money? Magic?" Mephasm sounded disappointed.

"Not at all," Jaed looked affronted. "I just want you to deliver a message to Neeshka, and by extension, Kelghar. I mean, really. Do you think after all I've been through that I'm looking for power or money? If I had've wanted power and wasn't too picky about where it came from I would have devoured Akachi and become a monster. And I have more money than I know what to do with. I had to convert almost all of it into gems. I know I'm a strong girl, but I can't carry a massive vault of coins with me…"

"Don't mind her," Gann addressed the figure in the summoning circle, "she does this lots. It's a good thing. It's not healthy for her to keep things bottled up. She'll be fine in a moment."

Mephasm nodded and waited for Jaed's rant to taper off. When she finished he addressed her. "And what do you offer for this boon?"

"There's only one thing I can bring between the dreamscape and Faerun with ease. I think it's a worthy offering." She reached under her tabard and pulled out the Mask of the Betrayer. Gann watched the emotions play across her face as she studied the artefact in her hands. "I have mixed feelings about offering this as my bargain. I hate it but yet it represents so much to me."

"That is a powerful thing you have in your hands and you are not offering it lightly are you? Getting this message of yours to my granddaughter is important to you."

"Aha! I _knew_ you were her granddad!" Jaed surprised them both by whooping and jumping in the air. "And yes, getting word to her is very important to me." She sobered as she spoke.

"Very well. I will grant this boon. What message do you want me to give them?"

"I want you to tell them my story. Tell them of everything that happened and where I was. Tell them of Gann and Safiya, of Okku and Kaelyn. Tell them about Ammon. Tell them I miss them and I'm coming home. If they want an adventure, they can head to Westgate to meet us. That'll give Kelghar more than enough heads to bash in. We'll be sailing from Telflamm tomorrow and it'll take us a while to get there, but that will give them a chance to travel there if they wish. We have to make a stop in the Pirate Isles so that'll give them even more time. If they can't make it that far, we'll look for them in Baldur's Gate."

"It shall be done, Jaedrilomara. Please refrain from summoning me again." Though he looked stern, his tone was light, teasing almost.

"I'll try my best," she told him, a huge grin plastered across her face, "but I can't make any promises."


	5. Stargazing

It was a beautiful, clear night and the seas were calm. The caravel was making good time on its journey. The demarch had informed them there would be a short stopover when they reached The Wayrock. The cleric of Mask had business there on behalf of The House of the Master's Shadow in Telflamm. There was also the matter of changing ships while they were there, something the companions had been unaware of until that afternoon. It seemed the Balindre family did not want to risk their flagship in the waters closer to the Pirate Isles and had arranged passage with another captain who knew his way around the Isles better than most.

The companions were on the foc's'le deck, enjoying the night air away from their cramped cabins. The demarch and his escort were below deck in their own cabin, which suited Jaed just fine. She didn't like the way the pair constantly watched them, as if by their stares alone they could gain a measure of them all. Then there was the fact the cleric was veiled, which, though it was a requirement of the order he was a member of, didn't sit well with the Knight Captain. She couldn't trust masks, not after everything she'd been through.

The sailors on deck worked steadily around them, keeping rhythm with the song of the windsinger who was standing on the quarterdeck next to the helmsman.

Jaed lay back on the deck and studied the night skies above. "There's Y'landrothiel," she pointed towards the Sailor's Star.

"Is that what the Elves call it?" Gann asked as he lay back next to her and followed the direction of her hand.

"Yes. It's also known as Ieriyn," Safiya was the one to answer his question.

"The Rashemi call that constellation Narnos the Dog," Gann pointed out another cluster of stars in the sky.

"Every culture has a different name for that particular constellation," Ammon joined in the conversation. He had been quiet today. "It's also known as Nobanion the Lion; Asglyn the Wolf; and Ghastis the Jackal, depending on where in the world you are. The Orcs call that planet, there, Gruumsh's Eye." He motioned in a different direction, towards Anadia. "They believe at the end of the world, it will rain down purifying fire upon all of Abeir Toril and leave only the Orcs alive."

Jaed snorted at his story. "And the Elves call that, which is more commonly known as Anadia, Uluemyn. It's the planet associated with my god, Solonor Thelandira. And that constellation there," she pointed towards The Caltrop, "is also associated with Solonor. The Elves call it Adarivael and there are no legends including Orcs ruling the world associated with it or Uluemyn." She grinned over at Ammon and he smirked back.

"It's nice to have this time to ourselves. We've been going non-stop for months and I'm glad for the change of pace," Safiya commented as she leaned back against the side of the ship and closed her eyes. "Since we began this voyage I've been able to get caught up on scribing all those scrolls I've been carrying around into my spellbook. And I was able to catch up on some reading once I found my sea legs."

"You're a much better sailor than Kelghar or Elanee. They were sick the whole voyage from Highcliff to Neverwinter. And it wasn't even that long of a trip. The pair of them never shut up with their complaining the whole time. Neeshka's impersonations of them were very funny, but I kept a straight face the whole time so they wouldn't know I agreed with her." Thinking of her friends, she wondered if Mephasm had delivered her message to his granddaughter yet. Her mind then wandered to thoughts of the druid. Where had Elanee and Naevan's travels taken them? How was her one-time companion doing? Was she happy?

"The captain said we'd reach The Wayrock some time tomorrow afternoon," Gann spoke after a moment. He'd allowed her time to woolgather and it was a pleasant silence which passed between the friends, not an awkward one. "We don't have to board our new ship until the next morning, so we get to sleep in a decent bed again." He winked at Jaed and his grin was predatory. Due to lack of available space, he'd been sharing a cabin with Ammon since they'd boarded the ship. Jaedrilomara was doubling up with Safiya and he didn't like being away from her at night. He'd become accustomed to having someone sleep by his side and that someone was not the warlock, as intriguing as Jerro was. Jaed couldn't help but smile back and shake her head. He was incorrigible.

"Get a room," Safiya groaned.

"Oh, we plan to," Gann leered back.

"Well, you certainly know how to ruin a lovely evening, shaman. I was having such a nice time and enjoying the conversation; right up until about thirty seconds ago. Now I have an image dancing in my head that makes me want to put my eyes out with a red-hot poker."

Ammon choked at Safiya's comments and Jaed's laughter rang out across the deck at the behaviour of the Red Wizard and Spirit Shaman. They were like children sometimes and siblings often.

* * *

"You have absolutely no idea where we are, do you?" Neeshka complained to her dwarven companion. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you lead, you can't even see over some of the taller grasses out here, never mind now the sun's gone down."

"Like yer any better, Demon Girl. Yer as lost out here in the wilds as I am. And I can see perfectly well in the dark. Now, we've been fighting for so long, I need you to remind me again why it was we left the bloody road in the first place."

"Because you said it was a shortcut to the keep, Ale for Brains, and I--for some stupid reason--believed you knew what you were talking about!"

"Quit yer screechin', Goat Girl. We'll just set up camp and set off again in the mornin' when we've rested some."

"You know, that's just about the best idea to come out of your foul-breathed mouth all day, Kelghar."

The dwarf just grunted in response and began to shuffle about the clearing gathering fallen branches so he could light a fire. He dropped the bundle in his arms when he heard Neeshka let out a startled scream.

"Lass?" He spun around and stood stunned as he looked across the clearing to find his companion standing face to face with someone he'd never thought he'd see again.

"What in the Nine Hells do you think you're doing? You almost scared me half to death!" Kelghar couldn't help but chuckle as the thief turned her razor sharp tongue on the baatezu he'd never thought they'd see again. It was nice to have someone else be the focus of the tiefling's ranting, for a change.

"I apologise, Little One."

"And just where did you come from? If you've been following us I'll make you sorry. But wait… not before you've pointed us back to the road."

"I came from the dreamlands, not long ago," Mephasm answered her question.

"You what? What does that have to do with anything? Cryptic much?" Neeshka didn't seem to like his response.

Kelghar came over to stand next to Neeshka and was surprised when Mephasm spoke to him. "Ah, good. You're here too."

"What's good? I can't say a devil noticing me makes me feel good."

"I have a story to tell you both. You might want to sit down for it."

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say? I don't trust you." The tiefling girl sneezed then. "Oh, great, and now my allergies are acting up, thanks a lot." She pulled a square of linen from a pouch at her waist and began to blow her nose in a very unladylike fashion.

"The story I want to tell you is one you will want to hear for I bring news of your Knight Captain."

"Well why didn't ye say so?" Kelghar blustered. "Have a seat. I'll build us a fire and we can have a nice little chat."

"Are you crazy?" Neeshka rounded on the monk "Why are you inviting him to join us?"

"Because even though he's a devil, he says he has news of Jaed, which makes him all right by me. And never mind that. We might get those answers we've been trompin' about out here looking for."

"You have a point," she conceded before turning back to Mephasm. "Well, all right then. Let's hear your story."


	6. A Tale of High Adventure

Kelghar had pulled some fallen logs around the fire he had built to act as makeshift seating for them as they listened to what Mephasm had to say. Neeshka had rummaged in her pack and come up with some dry rations for them to eat. She grimaced at the 'food' in her hands. She'd much rather have had a hot meal at an inn somewhere, but beggars couldn't be choosers. At least they still had a couple of full wineskins to wash to foul stuff down with. She handed half of the rations to Kelghar and sat down on a log across the fire from where the devil had taken a seat.

"So, what's this story you have to tell us?" she asked as she took a bit of her rations.

"Aye, 'tis mighty interestin' that it's you who's tellin' it," Kelghar added.

"You were aware the Knight Captain was taken against her will?"

"Aye, I tried to follow her, but got cut off by fallin' rocks."

"Same for me, so I just turned around and found myself another way out of that hell," Neeshka said.

"Your Knight Captain was taken to the Shadow Plane; to the shadow of the town of Mulsantir in Rashemen."

"Rashemen? But that's on the other side of Faerun."

"Yes, it is," Mephasm confirmed. "She had the shard of the Sword of Gith removed from her chest while she was in the shadow plane and was taken to the Barrow of the Bear God, Okku. She was left there, in a place that was a prison for an accursed one. The essence of the accursed one took up residence inside your Knight Captain."

"I'm not sure I'm likin' how this story is goin' so far," Kelghar grumbled.

"Me neither. So what kind of curse did Jaed have?"

"She became a Spirit Eater."

"Now I'm positive I'm not happy with how this story is goin'" Kelghar shook his head and frowned deeply, "not happy at all."

"So what did she do then? Jaed's not the type to take things lying down. She fought the curse, didn't she?" Neeshka leaned forward, very interested in what the Baatezu was telling them. Mephasm smiled at her actions.

"Yes. She fought the curse. She had help from a Red Wizard of Thay named Safiya, at first. Then she was joined by a hagspawn spirit shaman called Gannayev-of-Dreams. The Bear God, Okku, was roused from his barrow and he, too, joined with the Knight Captain in her quest to rid herself of the curse. The Rashemaar witches gave what help they could and a half-celestial cleric of Ilmater, known as Kaelyn the Dove, also travelled with your friend on her quest."

"What happened?"

"Jaedrilomara found that the roads led to the Academy of Shapers and Binders in Thay. But there had been a coup there and the woman she needed to see had been killed. She found Ammon Jerro's body there and restored his soul to him.

"Jerro has a soul?" Kelghar snorted, "ye could've fooled me."

"She restored his soul because he had followed her through the portal and attempted to get her back. She earned his undying loyalty by reviving him and he followed her to the Fugue Plane and joined her in battle there."

"What? Wait a minute, what do you mean they battled on the Fugue Plane?"

"They fought in the City of Judgement, to free her soul from the Wall of the Faithless."

"Woah," Neeshka exhaled a shaky breath, "that's crazy. Jaed has a god; she's not faithless. How did she get there and how was she walking around without her soul?"

"Those are good questions, Little One," Mephasm told his granddaughter. "The gods were involved, of course."

"Of course," Kelghar scoffed. "Does that girl ever get a moment's peace?"

"It seems the curse was wrought by Myrkul, years ago, as punishment. Have either of you heard of the Betrayer's Crusade?"

"I heard a bard in Neverwinter tell of it once. He was reciting an old epic poem about it," Neeshka replied. "And those priests that raised me were always going on about the importance of faith, telling me I'd end up in the wall if I didn't get religion."

"Myrkul? Isn't he dead?"

"His essence is well and truly gone now, thanks to your Knight Captain." Neeshka's eyes widened at that and Mephasm continued, "it was Myrkul who told her where she could find her soul."

"Jaed ended a god's existence?" Kelghar could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mephasm's story was even more unbelievable than what they had went through with the Knight Captain, and that was saying something.

"Yes. Then the founder of The Academy explained the truth behind her involvement in the whole situation. She had removed the shard from Jaedrilomara's chest in order to have the Silver Sword of Gith reforged properly."

"The sword's whole again?"

"Yes, and it was the key to open the Betrayer's Gate which leads between the Shadow Plane and the Fugue Plane."

"This story is so unbelievable. If it weren't for the fact I know Jaed and how determined she is when she puts her mind to it, I would think you were making it all up."

"Ah, but this is where it gets good," Mephasm replied with a smile as Kelghar and Neeshka leaned forward, hooked by his words.

* * *

"This isn't what I was expecting at all," Gann complained as he climbed down into the boat that would Ferry them to the small beach on The Wayrock. 

"Deal with it," Safiya snarked back at him, looking a little green from the extreme rocking of the boat as it was loaded, "the rest of us have."

"But it's a Seacliff Dwarf community, we won't be able to find beds long enough for us to lie comfortably in." Gann studied the windows carved into the cliff face and tried to imagine what the dwellings were like inside.

"Is that all you think about?" Safiya was incredulous.

"No… it's just that I've missed Jaed this past tenday. A lot." He smiled softly in his lover's direction and was rewarded with an answering wink and grin.

"And your overnight reunion is contingent on having a bed?" It was Ammon who spoke now. He shook his head in disbelief and Gann could imagine him launching in to the obligatory "Why, when I was a young man..." speech.

"That's not it at all. It just would have been nice."

"Give it up, love," Jaed put her hand on his arm and steered him over to sit next to her. "_I _know what you mean. And aren't we used to taking what we can get when we can get it?"

"We are, but can't we get a reprieve sometimes? Wasn't our room at the White Lotus Inn wonderful?"

"Ah, that's it. You got spoiled in Shou Town."

"I'll admit it. I did. There was amazing service there, not to mention a lovely room and hot springs to boot."

"It was wonderful, but we'll make do with what we're given. We're good at that," Jaed squeezed his hand, "and I don't care if we end up on a pile of straw or furs on a cavern floor. We'll be together and that's what counts."

Safiya turned to Ammon and made gagging motions with her fingers. The warlock had to turn away to suppress his laughter. The Red Wizard was very entertaining. She wasn't like the rest of her brethren in that respect. They usually had no sense of humour at all.

"Hey, I saw that, you know," Jaed growled at Safiya.

"You were meant to," Safiya laughed.


	7. Interludes

"I must admit, this place is rather impressive. I was expecting something different; more rough and claustrophobic, I think," Gann said to Jaed as he slid on to the bench next to her and put his tankard of dwarven mead down on the heavy table in front of him.

"They're amazing craftsmen. You can tell they love their home just by all the little details. Look at the carving in this tabletop, for example," Jaed ran her finger along the knotwork chiselled into the stone, "it's beautiful. Would you like some roasted gull and mushrooms?" She pushed her plate over towards him and he plucked up some gull meat and popped it in his mouth, pausing a moment to analyse the taste before helping himself to a couple of mushrooms.

"Never imagined their ceilings would reach so high, either. And the food's better than I thought it would be." He took a sip of mead from the tankard in front of him. It, too, was etched with beautiful designs and he took a moment study the pattern. "Their mead is very good too." He took a long draught from the tankard.

Jaed thought his wonder was rather child-like and she smiled absently as she watched his eyes dart all around the hall where everyone had gathered for the evening. "You've never been in a clan holding before, have you?"

"I haven't met many dwarves before now. I spent most of my time wandering the countryside around Mulsantir. Plenty of animals, spirits and orcs to be seen, but not so much with the little folks. Rashemen does not have the diversity of people and cultures I've been seeing since I began travelling with you."

"Well sit back and enjoy the ride," Jaed nudged him in the direction of the raised dais in the centre of the room, "the show's about to begin."

"Who's that?" Gann leaned over and whispered in Jaed's ear.

"It's the clan skald. He's their lorekeeper. He'll have a wondrous tale to weave, I'm sure. They sing, too."

"Where are Safiya and Ammon?"

"Safiya is teaching Kaji a new trick down at the beach and Ammon 'stepped out'. Safiya may join us in a little while, but Ammon said he wouldn't be back until early morning."

"So we're all alone right now?" Gann waggled his eyebrows and Jaed smiled.

"Not counting the hundred or so dwarves in the room with us… Yes."

"Technicalities," his voice was low and Jaed shivered as he brushed her chestnut hair back and kissed the tip of her pointed ear.

She squeezed his thigh as he straightened up. "Tease," she whispered back at him as the skald began to sing.

"Do you know what he's saying?" Gann asked. The skald was singing in Dwarven and the spirit shaman was lost, as it was a language he did not know.

"It's a satire; the tale of a Seacliff Dwarf who fell in love with a Hadozee maid."

"Really? You're not having me on?" He stared at her expectantly.

"Nine's Honour!" Jaed held up a hand. "I'll fill you in on the specifics later, if you'd like."

"I might just hold you to that, my love," Gann replied, as he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it.

* * *

"It was a stroke of luck meeting that Galen fella on the High Road," Kelghar observed as he and Neeshka walked the perimeter of the camp together, ensuring it was secure.

"I'm surprised he remembered us," Neeshka said.

"Lass, I'd be surprised if he forgot us, I mean, how often do you see a dwarf and tiefling in each other's company?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose you're right," Neeshka conceded. "Hey, what do you know? I actually agreed with you." The tiefling laughed at the idea. "It was even more luck that got us this gig as bodyguards for him all the way to Waterdeep. I'm glad I've got my coin and Lady Tymora helping me out."  
"Aye, we'll get there quick enough by wagon, and all it's costin' us is our time. Yer Smilin' Lady is on our side, indeed."

"The basic tenet of her faith is to trust in your own luck. And I do." Neeshka touched the side of her nose. "You know, Kelghar, I've been thinking about everything Mephasm told us the other night."

"And?"

"Did he tell us the truth? Can we trust that baatezu's word?"

"He always kept his word to Jaed. If there's one thing he has going for him, it's that his word is his oath. He might be a right slippery bastard, but he doesn't break his word once it's given."  
"Hmmm… that makes me feel good and bad at the same time. I'm glad Jaed's coming home, but I feel terrible about everything we heard. Will she still be '_our'_ Knight Captain?"

"I can't help but think she'll be a mite more powerful than when we saw her last. She's fought gods and the like, since then, and it has to leave a mark on ye. We'll have to do our catchin' up on the road… Ah, but I'm more than willin' to meet her half-way. What say you?"

"I can't believe we're going to Westgate to meet her. I'm really curious about her new friends, aren't you? A Red Wizard of Thay with a conscience? A hagspawn spirit-shaman who just turns out to be Jaed's lover?

"You know, I can't bring myself to imagine it. I could picture her with that stuffed-shirt, Nevalle, before I could conjure up the image of Jaed with a hulking brute of a hagspawn."

"Aye, I'm with you on that count. I can't say I'm able to wrap my own head around the whole notion. Do ye think she suffered some brain damage? I mean, Casavir and Sand both courted her and neither of them looked like they'd been run over by a heavy wagon."

"When you put it that way, I'd have to concede she very well could have suffered an injury. Hmmm… I hope she's all right."

"So do I, Lass. So do I. Right, we've been around the perimeter once. You double back the way we came and I'll head the other way. I'll meet you on the other side of camp."

"Aye, aye, Kelghar." Neeshka saluted as if they were both still members of the Neverwinter Watch.

* * *

"This looks cozy," Jaed commented as they stepped into the room they had been given for the night. Space was at a premium in clan holdings, so it was an honour to be given a private room. The walls of the room seemed to be more recently hewn than the rest of the holding they had seen, so it was likely a newer addition to the settlement. They set their packs down, undid the clasps of their cloaks and pulled off their boots.

"It's a feather mattress… Thank the gulls for their noble sacrifice," she smirked as she sat down on the edge of the sleeping platform, "and look, it's long enough that you can lie on it comfortably." She patted the mattress in invitation and Gann leered.

"With you as my blanket. Otherwise, there's no deal."

"We might be able to come to terms."

"Oh, really?" Gann leaned over and pushed Jaed back on the bed so he was straddling her.

"Really." Jaed leaned forward and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. "I've missed you, you know," she whispered.

"I know. You've been driving me insane with all the wicked thoughts you're sending my way and we won't even talk about the dreams.."

"Heh, sorry about that," she smiled, "but it's your fault, really. There's something about you that sends my mind to the gutter."

"Mmm… flattery will get you everywhere," he murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. He propped himself on one elbow and used his free hand to untie the lacings of her shirt and pull the ends out from the confines of her leather trews. "We have got to get you out of this," he said, sitting up and pulling Jaed up with him. "Hands up in the air, young lady," he directed, and pulled the shirt off over her head.

"You're overdressed," Jaed told him with a grin, "and we can't have that. Now strip."

"Ooh, I like it when you're bossy. It turns me on." He took his own shirt off and dropped it on top of her discarded clothing.

"I suppose I'll have to be more bossy, then. Come here and kiss me like you mean it," she demanded.

"Yes, mistress. Your wish is my command." He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap, facing him. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, while running his hands over her skin in a seductive caress. His long, gentle fingers found her breasts and she moaned into his mouth when he rolled one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm… Gannayev, that's lovely."

"There's more where that came from," he whispered back, between kisses, "but we've got to get you out of those trews first." He trailed his mouth down her throat and traced his tongue along the ragged scar between her breasts.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," she squeaked as his mouth latched on to a nipple and desire spiked through her at his touch. She arched into him and ran her fingers through his hair, "no problem at all."


	8. Splendour

"Sumbar, ho!" the Hadozee sailor whooped from his post in the crow's nest.

"What? Did he just say Sumbar?" Safiya shot up from where she'd been slouching against the railing and did not look happy at all.

The friends were sitting on the foc's'le deck, a place that had become their second home on the boat when the weather permitted. Their quarters on _Sashelas' Luck_ were small and claustrophobic and Captain Ciarmuid was a more approachable sort than their last captain. He didn't mind their presence above deck at all and had even spent some time conversing amiably with the group of friends. He found he had a lot in common with the Knight Captain. It seemed they were both cursed to live in interesting times. Jaed liked him.

Then there was the cleric; Jaed didn't like him. The demarch and his personal guard only came up on deck after sun down and Jaed made a point of not being in his company for longer than she needed to. He was still studying her with more scrutiny than she wished for and it made her very uncomfortable.

"What's so wrong with Sumbar that it provoked this reaction?" Gann asked.

"There's an oracle there, which I imagine is our destination, but the island is notoriously hard to reach."

"So, what's the story?" Jaed came around her other side and turned her puppy-dog eyes on the wizard.

"The island is protected by a maze of reefs," Safiya explained with a sigh.

"Don't they have them mapped out, already?"

"No. The pattern changes each time a visitor is successful at reaching the oracle," a new voice explained.

"Captain! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be steering us?" The Knight Captain turned and looked at the blue skinned Half-Elf who had come to stand behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are, Jaedrilomara?"

"Oh, Gannayev mocks me on a regular basis. Why?"

"Just wondering; and for your information, my First is at the wheel right now. The demarch didn't tell you we were coming here?"

"The demarch hasn't really told us anything at all, and it's beginning to piss me off," Jaed grumbled as she glared in the direction of the island that was their destination.

"The demarch told me this would be our first destination when I was hired to transport you. I have no idea why you weren't told."

"He never told us we were changing ships at the Wayrock, either," Safiya added. "We were hired on as 'muscle' and it seems to me that we're on a need to know basis, but the demarch thinks we don't need to know anything at the moment, as it's not relevant to our job."

"Gods, I hated that in Neverwinter. Nasher never liked to explain himself. Why the hells do I have to put up with it here?"

"You signed us up for this pleasure cruise, Jaed," Ammon told her in his usual pragmatic and brusque manner.

"Don't worry," Ciarmuid reassured them, "my familiarity with these waters is precisely why I was hired for the job. I'll get us through the reefs with no problems. This ship is made for it." The captain moved to the figurehead and ran a calloused hand along the back of the large and ornately carved porpoise. "This crew thrives on challenges like that."

"Your confidence is reassuring," Gann admitted and the captain nodded his thanks.

"Istali!" Ciarmuid called to the Hadozee in the crow's nest. "How far are we from the first reef?"

"I'd wager less than half a league, Captain," Istali shouted back.

"Prepare for flight," Ciarmuid called at the top of his lungs. "I'd brace myself if I were you lot," he told the quartet standing beside him, "and that's an order more than a suggestion." The captain of _Sashelas' Luck _leaned forward and embraced the figurehead, leaning in to whisper to the carving. "Awaken!" he commanded, smirking, as he watched his passengers cling to the railings like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Who would've thought those water clocks from Neverwinter were so valuable?" Kelghar commented as he and Neeshka walked away from Galen's wagons with a coin purse which reflected a fair wage for their services and a decent bonus for getting the merchant to Waterdeep in good time and with no loss of life or goods. Neeshka did a double-take and looked at the monk in disbelief. Was he serious? Everyone knew how sought after those clocks were, didn't they? 

"I don't think Galen's had a run as smooth as ours in a long time. Did you see his face last week when we made short work of that band of trolls?"

"Aye, Lass, I did and it was a picture. I was sure he'd soiled himself until bein' downwind of him proved otherwise."

"So, where are we heading?" Neeshka was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was blown away by the City of Splendours. It was to Neverwinter as Neverwinter was to Crossroads Keep. Since passing through the North Gate of the massive city, she'd seen five other tieflings and none of them were being accosted or even being paid attention to. "We really should spend the next day or two here and try and hire ourselves out again as muscle for a caravan heading south along the Trade Road."

"I've no idea what to do here, Lass, I've never been south of West Harbour before now. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Can we go see the Tower of Luck?" Neeshka asked, looking back along the wide High Road that ran the length of the city. She was very tempted to get lost in the maze of streets here.

"Aye, we can. You'll come with me to the Halls of Justice, won't ye?"

"I suppose I will. Turnabout is fair play, and I think it would be funny to see their faces when they get a load of you. You're not the typical monk of their order, and showing up with a tiefling companion will mess them up." She snickered a moment before changing the subject. "Hey, do you think we'd have time to explore a little? …nothing major, mind you, just scoping out a couple of places of interest that might be worth paying a visit to on our way back here."

"Do we really have the time?"

"Oh, come on, Kelghar," Neeshka fumed, "live a little. I'm talking less than a day here. Even though you're not as bad as the rest of them, ever since you became a monk, you've lost your sense of humour."

"No I haven't!"

"It feels like you have. And you're no fun any more, either. Casavir was more relaxed than you are. The three of us used to have so much fun, don't you remember? Set Tyr's rules aside for a day and become the Dwarf I know and love again."

"Oh, so yer tellin' me that ye love me, are ye, Goat Girl?" Kelghar teased.

"Yeh, like a hole in the head," Neeshka bit right back at him. "What say we pick up some chicken and onion handpies and a wedge of bowshot cheese on our way to the tower?"

"Aye, some fresh baked food and fresh cheese sounds like a plan and let's get a flask of wine while we're at it. Let's go. And don't be pickin' anyone's pockets while we're here or I'll give ye a smack upside the head."

"See, there you go being all Casavir again. You're going to make me itchy. And I had no intention of picking any pockets while we're here. We have enough coin and need to get out of this city as fast as we can without any complications or lawsuits riding at our heels."

"Aye, that we do, and I've got a sneakin' suspicion there's goin' to be hell to pay when we reach Westgate and hook up with the Knight Captain once more."

"So, it's not just me who feels that way?" Neeshka felt vindicated by Kelghar's sentiments.

"No, Horn Tailed Girl, it's not just you."


	9. Oracle of Sumbar

"That was absolutely amazing, Captain," Jaedrilomara called to Ciarmuid as _Sashelas' Luck _splashed down in the large lagoon. The bay marked the end of the reefs surrounding Sumbar and the start of the path to the centre of the island, where the Oracle of Sumbar awaited their questions. She was soaked to the skin, but every last nerve in her body was tingling with excitement.

"Just like a stone skipping across the water," Gann agreed, "I'd have never thought it possible, but now that I've experienced it, how could I never have imagined it?"

While Jaed and Gann were laughing, Safiya and Ammon did not look as impressed with their journey. "If I'd have been meant to fly, I'd have been born a celestial," Safiya muttered, looking a little woozy as she leaned heavily against the rail with her eyes closed.

"Kaji not understand. Kaji flew here even as ship flew." The homunculus seemed puzzled by his mistress's statement. "Kaji have wings and Kaji not sell-ess-tee-awl being. Kaji is hom-uncle-eye."

"I've flown before, but never quite like that," Ammon sympathised with a grimace. His own stomach was still trying to settle.

"This ship of yours is brilliant," Jaed smacked Ciarmuid on the shoulder as she walked past him. "If I were inclined to take to the seas, I'd want one just like it." The captain couldn't help but give a huge grin at the praise being heaped upon his vessel. "Aye, she's a beaut," he said, pride evident in his voice.

"Don't fret, Kaji, your mistress is just a little out of her element."

"Captain," an angry bellow rang out, "a little warning would have been appreciated!" The dark-cloaked and masked cleric stalked up on to deck and strode towards the foc's'le where the group was gathered around the figurehead. As usual, his armour-clad shadow was not far behind.

Jaed couldn't help but snicker. She hadn't seen the demarch so ruffled before. _Here comes our little black raincloud, _she thought, smothering the smile on her face as she caught Gannayev's delight at her not-so-charitable thought.

"The bells ringing below deck didn't clue you in?" Ciarmuid asked. "They're charmed to sound whenever the figurehead is activated."

"Do not disrespect the demarch."

Ciarmuid and Jaed both turned to glare at the sentinel accompanying the cleric. "We are here, as per the contract we signed with our employers," Ciarmuid spoke to the demarch on behalf of both of them. Jaed nodded in agreement. The contract had said nothing about respecting someone who hadn't earned it. "Lower the transport," he called to the helm where his first mate was standing.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"If you would like to gather your supplies, we can put to shore in five minutes."

* * *

"I like this place," Kelghar commented cheerfully as his eyes darted around the interior of the inn Neeshka had taken him to after he'd finished in the Halls of Justice. "The booze is good, for one." He bent his head down so he could filter the foam from the top of the beer through his ginger moustache. "Aaaah…"

"Heh, you know, Kelghar, as anomalous as you are, you certainly play to type," Neeshka scoffed as he sat back with a satisfied look on his face.

"And just what do ye mean by that?" Kelghar scowled.

"Your inner monk keeps being stomped on by your culture. It's very entertaining to watch. I miss Jaed. I could talk to her about things like this."

"Things like what? Mockin' me?"

"No, no, things like the two of us wondering about nature versus… oh, never mind." Neeshka bowed her head so it rested on her steepled hands and sighed long and deep.

"Wondering what about what?"

"It's not important. So what would you like to do next?"

"I don't rightly know, but it might be a good idea to restock a few items in the old inventory. Did ye hear about any good prospects, where they won't try to rip us off as tourists? Somewhere friendly to adventurers and the like?"

"You know me, of course I nosed around a bit. And most people didn't bat an eyelid or run away screaming when a tiefling asked them questions. I like this place." Kelghar looked expectantly at her and raised an eyebrow, a signal she should continue. "There's a couple of magic items I'm interested in taking a look at. Things to help us in our journey. And there are a few shops that sounded like just the place to go."

"Well, what are we waitin' for then?" The dwarf downed what was left in his tankard in one gulp, slamming the emptied vessel down on the table top before getting to his feet.

"Hey, wait a minute, you," Neeshka protested, pointing at her half eaten meal in the bowl in front of her. "You know I'm a slow eater, so just sit your arse back down on that bench for another couple of minutes. I'm not going anywhere until I'm finished here."

"Well, I suppose I could have another while I'm waitin' for ye," Kelghar conceded, motioning for a server to bring him a refill before sitting down again.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't the best hike I've ever been on," Jaed huffed as they stood at the top of the steep cliff-side path which wound its way from the beach to the plateau where the Oracle of Sumbar could be found.

"So where's this amazing oracle?" Gann asked, looking around the windswept plateau and seeing nothing except a large but decrepit looking well.

"You're looking at it, shaman," Safiya told him, enjoying the look of disbelief on his face.

"That's the Oracle of Sumbar?" he sputtered.

"What were you expecting?"

"Not that. It's a total let down. After what we had to do to get here, a non-descript, rickety well is disappointing."

"Don't let appearances fool you. The Oracle is a powerful artefact and the greater the offering given, the more precise the answer the querent receives," Ammon patted the younger man's shoulder as the demarch and his escort arrived.

"Merhys, the offering," the demarch demanded from his escort in a bored voice. The tall, armoured woman nodded. She unwrapped the bundle she had been carrying to reveal a shortsword with a thin, dull, grey blade which she handed to the cleric.

"That doesn't seem anywhere near spectacular enough to use as an offering," Gann muttered as the demarch, his assistant, Ciarmuid and Jaed moved towards the oracle.

"Again, looks can be deceiving, Gannayev," Safiya whispered to him. "That's a Subtlety Blade, if I'm not mistaken; a sword of great value to the Shadow Masters and those who follow Mask."

"Aaah," Gann acknowledged, "it has as much to do with personal worth as it does monetary value." Safiya nodded and they made their way to stand behind the demarch, fanning out to guard his back.

Jaed held her smirk in check as the demarch stepped forward and petitioned the oracle. The man had a greater penchant for theatrics than Gann did, and that was saying something.

"Oracle of Nasmen, grant this boon. Please tell me where to find the sword known as Blackjammer's Cutlass." He leaned over the edge of the well and dropped the Subtlety Blade into the depths before stepping back and waiting for a moment.

A deep, rumbling voice rose up from the depths, each word spoken echoing off the mossy, stone walls to be captured by the steepled roof protecting the well.

"_The party whose company you keep, must travel with you as you seek,_

_The cutlass coveted by those who bind, the agent you were sent to find._

_Valley shrouded in ancient mist, rimmed around by sky-kissed cliff,_

_Giant lizards roam the land, while ancient elves and humans band. _

_Together you shall face the foe, deep into caverns dare to go,_

_Into a time far in the past, and strive there not to breathe your last._

_There to face the copper lizard king and try to win your precious thing."_

And then the voice was silent. Everyone stood frozen for a moment, chilled by what they had heard and unwilling to move. There had been a binding magic in those words.

After a moment, it was Ciarmuid who broke the silence. "By the Bitch Queen's teat!" he swore, turning away from the well. "The Oracle is pointing us to Lurath."

"Lurath?" Jaed asked. "Where is that?"

"It's an island to the north-east of here. "It is a primitive place. The natives are friendly enough, but the isle itself is fraught with danger. Giant lizards roam the valley and many an adventurer has never returned from their sojourn there." He sighed. "And, thanks to the twisted magic of this oracle, all of us standing here are bound to travel there together. All the way."

"I'm sorry, Ciarmuid." Jaed placed a hand on the captain's arm. "If it helps, we've got your back."

"I think you have that wrong, Jaedrilomara," the demarch cut in, "you have my back."

"We have everyone's back, cleric. It's how we operate." Jaed shook her head. "Well, shall we get back to _Sashelas' Luck_?" She held out her hand to Gannayev and he took it, giving a squeeze of encouragement before planting a kiss on the back of it. "It seems we have even more life-threatening situations to get ourselves into."


End file.
